


Bitter

by orphan_account



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, HorrorTale, M/M, Minor Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence, angry bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a what if.. what if Sugar changed ? Blood had finally worked up the courage to pop the question to Sugar. What will sugar answer?





	Bitter

Blood fiddled with the small black box in his hands, glancing at the bedroom door every once in a while. His non existent stomach filled with butterflies. This was the day he will finally ask Sugar to be his. To be his beautiful bride. 

But he couldn't move. As if he was glued to the spot. Negative thoughts bombarded him with terrible what ifs. What if Sugar said no? What if Sugar looked at him with disgust. 

Blood had been so consumed by the horrible thoughts he hadn't noticed Sugar entering the room. Calling his name. 

With a tap on the shoulder he snapped out of it with a jump. Nearly dropping the little black box onto the floor, Sugar quickly catching it. 

"Brother, are you okay? You're not usually so… jumpy. Well not like this." 

He placed the box back into Bloods hands, giving a worried look. Not paying attention to the ring. 

"thanks, im okay bro. just. just."  
He sputtered, not able to spit out those four words. Those four words that he had thought he got enough courage to say. Apparently not. Face completely red, burning from a mixture of embarrassment and panic. 

"Are you sure? You seem feverish, Brother." 

Sugar had came closer, placing his forehead against Bloods. Causing Bloods soul to beat so hard and loud within his ribcage. Sure that Sugar could hear it from being so close. 

"Your really warm, should I get Papyrus to get some medicine for you?"

"no, sweets im not sick. i swear. i just. stars why is this so hard…" he mumbled underneath his breath. 

Pulling back only slightly, Sugar seemed doubtful but he wouldn't force Blood to do anything he wouldn't want to do. 

"What's so hard? Brother I'm worried…" 

He felt his soul ache, seeing the sadness in Sugars eyelights. Taking a deep breath Blood practically shoved the box into his brothers hands. 

"will you marry me, sugar?" 

He managed to blurt it out. He didn't know how it was possible to blush even harder than before but he was. Sugar seemed startled by the sudden gesture, his own skull was now blushing as well. Staring with widened sockets, tears welling up in them. 

"Yes, yes! Yes! Yes I will!" 

Sugar was on Blood in seconds, peppering kisses all over his face. 

"guess i was worryin for nothing, huh?" 

He chuckled, returning a sweet gentle kiss to Sugars teeth before pulling away slowly. 

"open it." 

Blood felt so elated, watching Sugar open up the little velvet box, revealing a silver ring with three decent sized diamonds embedded within the ring. 

Sugar gave a little gasp, allowing Blood to slip it onto his phalange while admiring it the same time.

"It's so beautiful…" 

"it doesn't shine as bright as you, it can't sparkle as beautifully as you do."

Sugar flushed, looking away shyly.

Blood carefully pressed tiny sweet kisses along Sugars knuckles, Sugar giving a soft squeak with each kiss. 

"my sweet, strong Papyrus. you were strong enough not to have your hope, your kindness to be crushed by the harsh world we used to live in. always so generous, hithinking of others while you were in need yourself. i finally get to take care of you, to have this second chance with you. i love you with all my soul."

"Sans…" Sugar teared up, a few sniffles escaped from the overwhelmed skeleton.  
Taking his arm, Blood had carefully lead Sugar onto his lap as he sat back on his bed. An arm wrapped around Sugars thin waist, hand still within Bloods own. 

"you've done so much, you've worked yourself down to the bone. Not for your own sake, but others. so selfless, such a beautiful soul. you were my only light when we were in that dark world. believing in me, believing the best in me. even when ive made mistakes. when i had to deceive you. even when it was for your own good. you didn't turn your back on me. i swear i wont relapse onto old habits, the best i can anyways. i wont lie to you. i will be open, i will be honest. For you." 

Blood lightly pressed his teeth against Sugars neck. Trailing soft clanks along his vertebrae. 

"i love that the fire in you burns so brightly. refusing to be snuffed out. the way you see the best in anyone. you truly are the best thing that ever happened to me. you are my world, my everything. i know i wasn't exactly always present in your life, but my dear Papyrus, I will make up for it. i will spend the rest of my life making up for it. to do everything to make you happy. to always put a smile on your beautiful skull. To do my best to get you to laugh that amazing laugh of yours. hearing it each time will always make me feel airy and my soul flutter." 

Sugar gently unwrapped Bloods arm from his waist, the moment he was freed he flipped positions. Now facing Blood, gazing up into his brothers blood red eye lights. His own eyelights shaped into hearts. 

"my dearest Papyrus, i love the way you smile. i love your gentle touch and i love your kisses. i love the way you look at me, i love to hear you laugh. i am so proud of you, my gorgeous other half. the one who completes me. i llove the way you cheer me up when you find me with a frown and always raise my spirits when life has got me down. i love you for your patience and honesty. i love you for the way that you love me. my sweet Sugar, you mean so much to me. you are my happiness, i love every moment spent with you. i cherish each and every moment ive had with you. i will treasure and cherish you for the rest of our lives together. making sure you know my love for you is true. i will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to doubt our love. my soul only beats for you, don't you feel it? pounding so hard because you're so near." 

Blood gently took Sugars hand, placing over his ribcage. Allowing him to feel his soul beating. 

Sugar leaned in, pressing several loving kisses to Bloods teeth. 

"I love you too, Sans. So much." 

His voice tight with emotion, removing his hand from Bloods ribcage and placing it to his cheekbone instead. Caressing it gently.


End file.
